


Many Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a good family angel, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s not long since Dean gave birth to his and Sam’s twins but now he’s pregnant, again, with twins, again, and the fear of how they’re going to cope starts a massive argument between the two brothers.One which Cas settles quickly by reminding them that they are not in this alone.





	Many Hands

“Are you actually blaming me for this?”

Dean slams his boots down, starts working off his socks, definitely does not look at his brother because if he does, if he sees a look on Sam’s face to match the incredulity in his voice, he’s going to slap it off of him.

“Well, I didn’t get pregnant on my own. Second time, around, Sammy, you’d think you know how this works.”

“And I used a condom, Dean. And you’re supposed to be on birth control.”

He stresses the _supposed_, like maybe there’s some doubt there, and that’s it. Dean’s on his feet, fear and anger taking a hold of him in a way that hasn’t happened in a while, and Sam looks just as pissed, and...fine.

Maybe this is how they settle this one.

But Cas has Winchester-trouble radar, and he’s in the middle of them before Dean can even take a swing.

“Enough,” he says, and the hairs stand up on Dean’s arms, and there’s a low thrum of power that sets the whole room rumbling.

“Cas,” Sam starts, looking suitably cowed, but the angel just turns on his heel.

“War room. Now. Jack has the children, so we can talk.”

++

With Cas as referee, and neither of them daring to piss him off, they have it out in a way that involves them both staying seated, if not pulling their punches.

He lets them, knowing how they work, and that if they don’t get things off their chest, it’ll just fester and he can’t spend every waking moment sandwiched between them both.

“Can we agree,” he says, tiredly, when both brothers have vented and are glaring at each other, “that an _unexpected_ pregnancy, when both parties had taken precautions that don’t seem to have worked for whatever reason, is no one’s fault?”

Sam nods grudgingly, and Dean just huffs, which earns him a severe look from the family angel.

“And can we also agree that, though unexpected, you will love this set of twins as much as the last set?”

Dean’s jaw drops at the suggestion their babies to come will be anything but loved, but the look he gets again from Cas has him staring at his feet in shame.

It’d be impossible to walk into the middle of the fight in their room and think anything other than what Cas is now, but then he sees the angel smile and realises Cas knows them.

He gets what this is really about.

“We’ll manage,” he assures them both. “We’ve seen off illness, and injury, multiple apocalypses, and odds that seemed to great to counter. And you both, you are not alone in this.”

“But, Cas,” Sam says. “We’re going to have four babies, two of them newborns, to care for.”

He says that like maybe everybody’s forgotten. Dean hasn’t. He’s still carrying the extra weight, and he’s still sharing nighttime feedings with his brother and their angel.

“And we have four pairs of hands,” Cas says. “Four babies. Four people to look after them. You both, Jack, and I. We. Will. Manage.”

Dean stares at Sam until his brother looks back, and Sam looks as ashamed, and relieved as Dean knows he does himself.

Later, lying in each other’s arms, Sam’s fingers stroking Dean’s tummy, Dean has to wonder how they came to deserve the family they’ve got, and the family they’re going to have, but he’s too grateful to question.

And too grateful not to cherish.


End file.
